A Christmas miracle
by ladyTpower
Summary: A little Xmas story for all of you


First of all, I want to wish all the readers of this fandom a very Merry Christmas and a Happy 2019 that all your wishes may come true.

I am planning to write much more Lois and Clark in the year to come.

Greetz LadyTpower

I don't own anything of Lois and Clark, I am just a fan writing this for other fans.

AN/ This story can be a little OC, it takes place in the first season, this is my view on how Lois her choice between Lex Luthor and Superman would go. Be careful what you wish for...

 **My Christmas wish**

It is Christmas Eve in Metropolis, like everywhere in the world people visited each other to celebrate this magical holiday.

This Christmas was going to be one Lois would never forget, the one thing she was doubting would become clear as water.

Lois was watching the Christmas tree in the corner of her flat, this would be another lonely Christmas Eve for her and an even lonelier Christmas day, Clark would be in Smallville celebrating with his parents, Lex was having a party on his loft, he had invited Lois but she made some excuse about having something planned on Christmas Eve and Superman was celebrating god knows where with god knows who did he even celebrate this holiday?

Lois was used to celebrating alone, she dressed nicely, every year she hoped that someone would stop by her house if only to come and wish her Merry Christmas if only being here for a short time but every year she was left celebrating on her own.

It was the first Christmas since Superman had arrived in Metropolis and this year she secretly hoped that he would come to her and he would tell her that his love for her would be her Christmas gift from him this year and that he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, Yes, that was her most fond Christmas wish.

The radio was filling the room with beautiful Christmas carols.

Lois walked around the room, sipping a glass of wine, waiting for the caterer to deliver her Christmas meal. They had called her that he would come a little later due to the busy time for them.

She was a disaster in the kitchen so no need to give the fireman extra work this time of the year, it is hard enough that they can't celebrate with their families, let them celebrate with the other firemen without much extra work.

Lois was humming Silent Night along with the radio when a knock on her door brought her back to the reality.

" That will be the caterer." she thought while she walked towards the door she looked through her spy-hole, She was surprised with what she saw, or better who she saw.

She opened her door and in front of her stood a tall dark-haired man, it was her best friend, Clark Kent.

" I thought you were going to Smallville tonight?" she asked not hiding that she was very happy to see him.

" I changed my mind, I wanted to spend this day with my best friend, that is if she wants me too?" Clark laughed with such a charming smile that would make every woman's legs turn into jelly.

" I would love that Clark, come in, I don't have any food yet but the caterer would be here every moment now. Do you want a glass of wine in the meantime?"

Clark nodded in agreement, he loved a glass of wine from time to time, trying not to drink too much though, you never know when Superman would be needed, but he had given himself the night off, he had finished his patrol early today, wanting to surprise Lois. He knew she would be alone tonight, she had confided in him that she had refused the invitation of Lex Luthor.

" Here I have a present for you."

Clark gave her the present.

" Oh Clark, you didn't have to do that, you being here is the best gift,..." she stopped her sentence when she opened the gift in a little box was a beautiful golden necklace with a golden lucky charm pendant.

" Oh, Clark this is beautiful thank you!" she took out the necklace and placed it around her neck.

Clark laughed, " I thought you could use a lucky charm."

Lois hugged him, " Thank you for being here, Clark this means so much to me."

Clark smiled and hugged her back, making her happy was the only thing he wanted. The atmosphere between the two was magical, the hug lasted longer than any of them would have thought, Lois was surprisingly comfortable in Clark's arms until the magic was broken by a knock on the door.

" Hmm, that would be the caterer." smiled Lois shyly, what was it about him that was so irresistible tonight.

Lois opened the door without looking who it was but was again surprised that it wasn't the caterer, but this time she wasn't sure she was happy with who it was, she liked Lex Luthor but Clark didn't trust him and she would rather spend an easy night with her best friend because they hadn't been liking each other really the past weeks, since she agreed to date, Lex.

" Lex, what a surprise. Come in." Lois looked with pleading eyes towards Clark seeing he was already clenching his fists.

" All right, Clark this is one night, try not to be too hostile, for Lois' sake." Clark sighed to himself, this was Christmas after all.

" Merry Christmas, Luthor." Clark tried to be as friendly as humanly possible, looking at Lois with eyes that were saying, you owe me for this one.

They had been good in reading each other, just by the way they looked, that is why she looked back as to say thank you.

" Merry Christmas, Mr. Kent. I was hoping I would find you here!" laughed Lex but it was something about that laugh that he didn't trust, " you see I will not stay here for long but I wanted to wish Lois a Merry Christmas and give you both a little present.

The atmosphere stayed hostile, they couldn't help it, Clark hated Luthor and Luthor hated C lark, but both did their best to stay friendly towards each other, for now, that is.

The silence was deafening now only broken by a third knock on the door.

" I hope this is the caterer at last and not another surprise visit because having those two in one place is bad enough as it is." thought Lois.

Lois was lucky it was indeed the caterer. The meal was still hostile although both men tried to be as civil as possible towards each other.

" I have a little gift for you, my dear Lois." He knew this present could go both ways, she could be so angry at Clark or she could kick his own ass out of the door, he gave it anyway.

Lois took the little lead box covered in some soft material.

" Oh thank you, Lex." she smiled while she opened the box, in the box, was a ring with glowing blue stone.

But the moment she opened the box, Clark felt unconscious next to his chair.

Lois dropped the box and the ring rolled underneath a little dresser in the corner of her flat.

" Clark, Clark talk to me, what is wrong? Lex, please help him!"

Lex only laughed, " say goodbye to your beloved Superman, nothing can stop this rare form of Kryptonite, he is as good as dead, Ciao Bella." Luthor didn't wait for a reaction and walked out of the flat leaving her alone with the love of her life, dying.

" Clark! No, it can't be, please Clark wakes up, wake up." Lois cried out, tears rolling out of her eyes.

Clark's breathing was shallow, it was obvious that he wouldn't make it if she didn't do something now.

" The ring! Where is that ring?" Lois found the box but started to panic when the ring wasn't in it.

Clark's breathing began to stop from time to time, Lois hadn't much time anymore now. She looked everywhere until she saw something glowing underneath her little dresser.

She reached for the ring and closed the box again, she would bring this to Starlabs later this week, until then this box would stay closed.

She crawled back to Clark, still in panic, still crying, " Come on Clark, I closed the box, please come back to me."

She lifted his head in her lap, " Please Clark don't leave me. I know now that it is you that I love, not your other self alone, not Lex, I love only you Clark please come back to me." she cried in the hope that he would wake up, but Clark didn't react.

She placed her forehead on his chin, her tears fell on his face and on his lips.

" Oh god, why have I been so blind for what was in front of me the whole time and now we will never know what it would be like together."

She placed her lips on his lips for one last kiss. She backed away when Clark started to glow and float up.

She dried her tears when she saw the miracle in front of her, she had found the one thing stopped whatever the new sort of Kryptonite did to the one man she loved.

Clark floated back down, the glowing stopped and Clark started coughing, Lois ran to him and kissed him with all the passion she felt for him, " I thought that I had lost you, please never leave me again that way, I love you."

Clark tried to sit up, he was a little weak but he would live.

" I love you too, Lois, as long as you keep that thing away from me." he quipped.

" Deal!" she quipped back before she kissed him again and this time he kissed her back.

This was their Christmas miracle!

the end

AN/ you have read it right, I used my own sort of Kryptonite, a little thing from my own mind ;-)


End file.
